The Untitled Footnote
by Kutek8t
Summary: Bella Swan works as a secretary for a big time label company. She meets one of their clients, Edward Masen, and begins to fall for him. What will happen? Is it just a crush, or is it more? All human, cannon couples. : Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella Swan works as a secretary for a big time label company. She meets one of their clients, Edward Masen, and begins to fall for him. What will happen? Is it just a crush, or is it more? All human, cannon couples. :]]**_

* * *

I reached down into my pocket, pulling out the piece of paper that I have already memorized. _Edward Masen Appt. 49 Cedar St. _I didn't live in this town, so when my boss wrote this address down I had suspected that I would have to call him up to ask the name of the apartment complex, he was never very good at writing details down. But when I got to the street, getting out of my car I saw that there was no need. It was the only apartment complex on the whole street. The apartments looked nice, clean and modern. I cursed my job. I was a secretary, who did more things than a secretary was supposed to do. Like drive two hundred miles just to personally tell one of our clients that he had an appointment next week.

My boss specialized in music labels. I usually went to gigs with teens talking about their hearts being ripped apart, and how they bled on the inside and the outside. But this guy, Edward, he was a pianist, with a voice that made girls scream. He was already famous, but refused to move to an actual city and lived in a tiny town called Forks. My dad worked here when I was young, but I rarely visited. My mom left, taking me with her to Phoenix. I found myself moving north, and ended up in Seattle, Washington. Which was the last place I ever thought I would be.

I looked down at my paper once more, before making sure I was at the right door. The door was a gray color, with the numbers _49 _in metal painted gold placed on the door. I felt my palms sweat, thinking about how I was not paid enough for this, before knocking on the door. I wasn't a people person, and I didn't really understand the hype about Edward Masen. The door opened, revealing a man a few years older than me without his shirt on, showing off his muscles.

"Yes?" His velvet voice asked, not at all nervous about being half naked.

"I'm Bella Swan, Mr. Deveraux's secretary." I smiled, sticking out my hand. He took it, wrapping his warm hand around mine as he shook it.

"Edward." He answered simply. I looked down at the gray carpeting after he let go. "What can I help you with?" I pulled my eyes up to his, looking in his deep green eyes.

"Mr. Deveraux wants me to inform you that you have an appointment next week on Monday for two o'clock." This wasn't my first time going to the clients personally to tell them of their appointment. I had practice. Most of them were rude, and spoiled.

"You came here all the way for that?" That was what most of them said.

"Mr. Deveraux likes to treat his favorite clients special." I couldn't help my voice from being bored.

"He could've called." He mumbled.

"Don't I know it." I said, before I could think. I slapped my hand over my mouth, blushing deeply. "I'm sorry that was rude." I said through my hand. Edward smirked, and began to chuckle.

"I take it you don't like your boss." He said, making my blush deeper.

"I love working for my boss." I did, he was nice enough.

"I'm sure." Edward gave a crooked smile, making my heart jump.

"Would you like me to speak to your agent, so he can remind you of this appointment?" Boring.

"Okay." That's what most of the musicians did too. They were to busy to remember their own appointments.

"Can I have the name?" Edward was a private man, even I didn't know his agent.

"Don't you want to write it down?" He asked.

"Good memory." I answered him, getting impatient. I was hungry and I wanted to hurry up and hit a McDonald's before driving back home.

"Alright." He sighed, "Edward Masen." He answered.

"No really." I mentally rolled my eyes. _Famous people. _

"I'm serious." He laughed.

"You're joking." I looked at him skeptically.

"I'm not." He smiled the crooked smile that made me realize why so many woman fell for him.

"Alright, if that's all." I said breaking the silence. I was staring in his eyes and I felt like a crazed fan girl. "Goodbye Mr. Masen." I smiled once more before turning around.

"Edward." He called down the hall. I smiled and turned around,

"Goodbye Edward." I answered before leaving the building. I couldn't get his green eyes out of my head as I drove to the McDonald's. I passed it three times before finally pulling in the parking lot. I contemplated going through the drive-thru but I decided I was dangerous driving right now. I parked, and got out, blushing as I thought of his smile when I walked in. The floor was slippery from wet shoes and I quickly lost my footing.

"Whoa there." A familiar voice said, catching me from falling flat on my butt. "Hello Miss Swan."

"Hello Mr. Masen." I looked down on at the floor, setting my feet straight.

"Edward." He corrected. I huffed, my stomach was burning with his touch, feeling him through my shirt.

"Bella." I corrected him. He noticed where his hands were, and let go.

"Do you always fall down?" He joked, walking back to the line.

"Do you always catch random girls?" I asked, annoyed that he was making fun of me. He just laughed and began to order.

"A number one, large." He ordered, "And whatever she wants." He pointed behind me.

"Sure thing Edward." She cooed. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have a large chocolate shake and a large fries." I wasn't extremely hungry anymore.

"That's it?" He asked, as he payed and walked over to a table.

"I prefer to cook." I answered. I did enjoy cooking, I even went to school for it, but I was too big of a klutz and was a hazard in a kitchen. Too many sharp objects and hot things.

"You like to cook?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." I rested my cheek on my hand.

"I never would have guessed." He mumbled."Too clumsy."

I blushed, "Just because I fell _once_ doesn't mean anything."

"Something tells me you've fallen more than once." He smirked, and ran his hands through his bronze hair. I didn't answer, the girl at the counter called our number and I stood up to go get it."No, I don't want you to drop anything." Edward was already two steps ahead of me laughing. I sat down, staring out the window. It was so gray here, I had forgotten how rainy it was. Edward came back faster than I had expected. He placed my milkshake and my fries in front of me before grabbing his hamburger.

I took a sip of the chocolate shake before taking the lid off, and dipping my fries in it. Edward snuck one of his fries in, and taking a bite.

"I used to love that." He smiled my favorite smile.

"I still love it." I took another fry, repeating the process. We sat in the McDonald's for a while. Ordering two more shakes, and three more large fries. It was easy being around Edward. I realized quickly that he was nothing like the man I thought he was. He was very humble, not letting the stardom get to his head. He said he was a foster child, brought up with four adoptive siblings. I told him about growing up with my mother Renee. I told him about how I had to talk my mother out of sky diving just a few days ago. She has a fear of heights and didn't remember until she was about to get on the plane. I couldn't put it off anymore, I had to be back home soon to check in with my boss, and finish the paper work I have been putting off.

"It was nice meeting you Edward." I said, walking to the door.

"I'll walk you out." Edward opened the door for me. My car was right at the door, and I wished that I had parked farther away. I didn't want to go, but I knew Edward was just being nice to me, and that I was just some other girl. Had it been Jessica, the girl who worked for the other partner at the label, he would've acted the same. We got to my car, and I turned around to tell Edward goodbye when I froze because of his proximity."I _really_ enjoyed meeting you." His breath spread over my face, causing my heart to sputter. He placed his hands by my head, leaning against my car. He lowered his face down, and kissed me lightly on my nose.

"Goodbye Bella." He smiled, and walked away to his car. The way he said my name made me forget to breathe. I inhaled deeply, before getting in the car. I hit my head on the steering wheel, groaning. "Way to go Bella. Fall for the star like every other girl." I yelled at myself. I turned on my car, and drove off. It was going to be a _long_ week.

* * *

_**I wasn't planning on writting this. I was really bored, and began to write, and the story just kinda happened. I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue it, but if I get some reviews I'll be updating this pretty soon. :) Tell me what ya think about it. The good, the bad, and the ugly. :]]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!  
**_

_**So, I got a lot of favorite stories, and stuff. :) At least more than I'm used to :p Thanks so much for reading it! It makes me smile alot. :)  
**_

**

* * *

"Goodbye Bella." He smiled, and walked away to his car. The way he said my name made me forget to breathe. I inhaled deeply, before getting in the car. I hit my head on the steering wheel, groaning. "Way to go Bella. Fall for the star like every other girl." I yelled at myself. I turned on my car, and drove off. It was going to be a long week.**

I got home safely, much to my amusement. I was sure I'd get a ticket at least. But thankfully, I got home safe-- still thinking about those green eyes. A long the way I was looking around trying to find the color that his green was. Trust me there's a lot of different shades of green in Washington, and none of them fit. He has his own shade of green, which seems to fit perfectly. _Ugh, I need help. _

I have one roommate. Angela Weber. She's a sweet girl, that isn't all about drama or anything, unlike my old roommate Jessica. Jessica moved in with her boyfriend Mike a while back, and continually calls me asking if I think he's cheating on her.

I got lucky with Angela. She worked with me, when we were at the bottom. She said this job was just temporary, I said the same thing. She got out; I didn't. She's a professional librarian, I wasn't sure you could be one-- but she is. She went to school for it, and loves it. I haven't really found anything to fit me, I'm a good secretary, but it's not like I always planned on being one.

I walked in to the house, to find soothing jazz music playing. The lights were out, and the living room was filled with candles. A bottle of opened wine sat on the table, with two used glasses, and a dinner was left on the dinning table. I looked over to the couch to see Angela, and her boyfriend Ben making out.

"Oh my god. Bella." She blushed, and pushed Ben off of her.

"Sorry." I gave a guilty smile, blushing and turned around. They weren't exactly wearing much clothes. "You know what? I'm-- I'm just going to go out for a bit." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Angela felt bad, I could tell, but she was also enjoying herself.

"Yeah. Good to see you Ben." I said, walking out the door, grabbing my laptop.

"Bye Bella!" Ben called as I closed the door. I allowed myself a few chuckles, and then realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I mulled my choices over, I could go to dinner. But I wasn't really hungry anymore. I could go to Jessica's but I think she was having a fight with Mike, and that usually meant loud make up sex. So, that left me with going to the office.

The office was fifteen stories high, and had a few sub levels. It was very modern, and in the hallways on the top floor held pictures of musicians ranging from Elvis, and the Beatles, to Rhianna and Lily Allen. I never was obsessed with music, which made me feel a little guilty about working in a Label Company. The company didn't close down until the boss left, and he rarely left. Mr. Deveraux was serious about his job.

"Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?" Daniel, the janitor asked.

"I've got some late work to do." I mumbled, I wasn't sure what kind of work I actually had to do.

"Alright. I'll stay here till you leave." He smiled.

"Its fine, you can go home. I'm thinking of pulling an all nighter." I couldn't exactly go back home.

"Are you sure Ms. Swan?" He was such a sweetie.

"I'm sure. I've got security here, I'll talk to Bob tonight." It was mandatory to tell the security that you're staying.

"I'll walk with you, I need to talk to Bob anyway." He put the black bag of trash off to the side, and started walking with me.

"So how's Molly?" I asked him. He married this _awful _woman, she blamed him for all her troubles, and he stayed with her anyway. He loved her.

"She's good. She's been cooking lately." It was a sign if Molly started cooking. She was in a good mood, and started to show the woman he first fell in love with. I spent a lot of my time with the Janitors and the mail boys back when I first started. Most of the people that first started working here were gone now, but Daniel and I were still here.

"That's great." I smiled at him. He was beaming underneath his beard and mustache. I always wanted to tell Molly how lucky she was to have a man that stuck with her through thick and thin. But she scared me too much, I've seen her throw frying pans at Daniel.

"I think so too." His voice saddened a little. He knew it wasn't a forever thing, and after a couple blissful weeks, she'd be back to hating him. We walked up to the circular desk, that held about ten monitors showing different places around the building.

"Bells." Bob smiled, he wasn't like the cliche security man, I felt bad for whatever idiot decided to do something to get this mans attention. He was a beast. "He Danny, hows Moll?" Bob always had a thing about calling people their real name. Something about how we called him Bob, instead of Robert...

"Cooking." Only a few people knew about Molly, the other security officers looked at us confusedly.

"Wow." Bob smiled bigger. "So what can I do for you Bells?"

"I'm pulling an all nighter." I've done it before, for different reasons, but mostly because of my roomies boy friend.

"Angie's getting it on with Benny?" He joked. I blushed, remembering the scene I had walked into.

"Yeah." I answered awkwardly. "Hows the kids?" I asked him, he was a family man. A _big_ family man, even though he looked more like a G.I. Joe.

"Great, Kayla and Chris are in soccer this year." He boasted.

"Good." Daniel and I said at the same time.

"So, I'll keep an eye out 'kay?" Bob said, after telling us about his wife and kids.

"Thanks a ton Bob. See you Daniel." I smiled before walking off.

"Good night Bella." Daniel and Bob said before talking guy talk. I sighed, and went to the elevator. It was one of those big elevators, with the two different openings. I always got confused when it was my time to get off. But if I was alone I didn't really care. I walked in, pressing the number of the floor I needed, and listened to the muzak playing softly.

I got off, and walked down the hall with all the pictures, before running into my desk. It was pretty big, and nice and it gave me some privacy when there was a ton of people here.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" A scruffy voice said behind me, I jumped about five feet in the air, and turned around to see Mr. Deveraux.

"I have a lot of work today, and I figured I would just stay over night." I said. Mr. Deveraux was about six feet tall, and wore expensive suits with a ton of cologne. I was surprised I hadn't smelt him before he shocked me.

"Alright. How'd it go with Edward?" He asked me.

"Fine. He's aware of his appointment Monday." I smiled.

"Very good. I'll see you in the morning." He smiled back.

"Yes sir." I said as I watched him go down the hall to the elevator. When I said I had lots of paper work to do, I wasn't lying. But after an hour I was done and had nothing else to do. It was about the third trip I took to the vending machine down the hall that I realized how very tired I was. Mr. Deveraux had changed one of the offices into a sleeping room on every floor. In case any of the stars needed to sleep, or if one of his workers were staying overnight. I walked to the room, and grabbed one of the fresh white towels as I walked to the bathroom. The bathroom on this floor had a shower, and I smelt like McDonald's and car. The shower felt nice, I didn't hurry and let the warm water wash my body. After I had finished, I changed into the pair of clothes I kept here, and went to the room. The bed was very nice, and made my bed feel like a piece of wood. I layed down, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_****I know its kind of boring. But I just wanted you all to get what her life was like. I hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading. :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!  
**_

_**I have some serious arachnophobia, and at the moment there's a spider on my screen. My brothers are out doing 'guy stuff' and this spider could eat someone, not even my brother's jumbo sized shoes could squash this bad boy. Anyway, if this chapter is a little frantic, its cause I'm screaming, but I cant put off doing this chapter any more... Work can only be my excuse for so long... Enjoy! :)  
**_

**

* * *

**

**I laid down, and drifted off to sleep.**

My phone went off, alerting me that it was time to wake up. I sighed, and went to the bathroom. I rarely did anything with my hair, and only on special occasions did I ever put make-up on. Really, I just went in to control the mess of hair I had. I didn't feel the need to spend hours on my face, or my hair like Jessica did. No matter what I did I'm still plain. I pulled on the change of clothes, and then went to make the bed, and clean my mess up. I had just finished when I heard a familiar voice.

"Bells. Dev is looking for you." He called Mr. Deveraux something different every time I swear.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, I'm thinking of switching out this bed with mine." I tried to joke. Bob was one of those people that thought even the slightest joke was funny, so he erupted in a fit of chuckles. It was a little more than I though he'd give though. "What is it?" I asked, suddenly self conscious.

"I just had the best mental image. You trying to carry your bed all the way up here." He broke out into another fit.

"I'd just have you carry it for me." I answered back, laughing at his now red face.

"Sure." He said before walking off. His shift was over. I walked out to my desk, grabbing the stack of papers that I had worked on last night when I ran into Mr. Deveraux.

"Ah, Bella." He gave one of his classic, paparazzi smiles.

"Here's the paper work you're about to ask for." I was usually ahead of him. He just smiled, and said something about how he wouldn't know what he would do if I wasn't here.

I sat down in my desk, and opened up my game of solitaire, it'd be a good hour before he'd ask for something else. I was losing horribly, as I did most games, when Bob interrupted my game thankfully. I was extremely close to banging my head against the desk.

"Workin' hard I see." He joked, looking at my solitaire. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm here to invite you to a party my wife is throwing me."

"What kind of party is this?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Just family, and a few work friends, like yourself." He smiled a big smile, showing his dimples.

"When?" I was actually scared of saying no to him. Not that he'd hurt me or anything; it'd just be the equivalent of kicking a puppy I suppose.

"See, that's the thing." He smiled again, running his jumbo hands against the bag of his head. "Its tonight."

"Why do I have the feeling you've known for quite some time about this party." It wasn't exactly a question.

"Cause I did, and then I forgot. But Rosie called me to remind me." He had that look in his eye whenever he mentioned his wife Rose. I felt like I was watching a romance movie, and I hadn't even met all the leading roles.

"Is Danny going?" I didn't exactly want to go without knowing _someone._

"He was, but since Molls is cooking..." He didn't finish his sentence. No one wanted to pry him from her when she's like that. "So are you coming?" He looked like a puppy again.

"Fine. What time?" I hoped I'd be busy with something.

"Around six?" He said as if he was unsure.

"Okay." I grumbled. I wasn't busy. _Dang._

He perked up, smiling again, "Sweet! See you at six." He walked off, and I waited for him to catch what he had just missed. It took longer than I thought it would, was Bob seriously that bad? And just as I thought that he turned the corner, "You might want to know where I live, huh?"

"Maybe." I rolled my eyes. He was like a big brother to me. I could do that kind of stuff. He pulled out a piece of paper, written clearly in a woman's handwriting. It had my name printed on top. I expected it was Rose's, and that she had to pin it on him or something so he wouldn't lose it.

"Later Bells!" He hollered.

The day went slow after that. I had played maybe fifty different games of solitaire, winning about half. It's not like I couldn't play. Its just I had horrible luck, and got awful hands most of the time. I all but ran out the door when my shift was over. I had to change out of my back-up clothes, and into something I could actually be presented in. I got home, and opened the door wary, half way expecting to see a mostly naked Ben on my couch. But thankfully I found Angela sitting on the couch with the a book in her hands.

"Bella! I'm so sorry about last night." She blushed deeply.

"Don't worry." I smiled.

"You could've come back last night." She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"I didn't really want to interrupt anything." I shrugged. That bed was amazing. Seriously. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, blushing even deeper. She only blushed when it came to her sex life, and by the way she was sitting told me she was doing it all night.

"Thanks." She mumbled out.

"I'm going to go change real quick. I've got a thing to go to." I couldn't help my voice being sad, but I was extremely nervous about meeting Rose, and his family. I didn't do to well around tons of people.

"Alright, I'm spending the night at Ben's okay?" I could hear her smile.

"Have fun!" I yelled through the door.

"You too." And I heard her close the front door. I chose khaki pants, and a black shirt that covered me up perfectly. I didn't want Rose to think I'm some hussy from the office. Its not like I wore anything revealing in the first place, but this thing was close to a turtle neck.

I took the directions out, and set off to the house.

Most of the people that worked for my boss, and wasn't on the top of the food chain didn't live up on snob hill. In fact, I don't think my boss even lives up here. He had some mansion out of town, but this was insane. The houses were bigger than my apartment complex. I had to have gotten mixed up on my directions some how. I double checked, I was still going the right way. And then, as if it wasn't bad enough the address led to a house that I was _sure _wasn't Bob's. It was this famous boxer's house; Emmett Cullen.

Oh.

It all clicked then. Emmett Cullen was Bob. Bob, was Emmett Cullen. But why on earth would he be working as a security officer? Emmett went in for early retirement; my dad, Charlie, was actually depressed by this for a few weeks. Emmett had enough money to keep him happy for hundreds of years.

I pulled in, thinking of the lack of security. Then again, his name was security enough. I sat there for a while, hitting my head on the steering wheel, cursing at myself. What an idiot. It was _so _obvious in some ways. I hadn't even got to the door when Bob-- I mean Emmett came barreling out.

"Bells! I thought you were never going to get here!" He gave me the bear hug he loved to give me at work.

"Nice to see you too _Emmett. _I don't think we've met _Emmett. _I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." I sneered his name. What a jerk, keeping that from me. He looked at me guilty, when I heard a laugh that could only be described as a chiming of perfect bells.

"About time someone put you in your place." Emmett stepped to the side, revealing a very pregnant Rosalie Hale. She was drop dead gorgeous, even being pregnant. As if my ego wasn't bruised as is; she smiled. I have seen her on tons of magazine covers, and in a few movies even; but nothing could compare to what she looked like in _person. _

"I'm amazed you caught on. You're so oblivious to the world around you I figured you'd just think I won the lottery or something." He laughed, putting his hand on the small of Rosalie's back.

"Tell her the truth Emmett." Rosalie gave me an apologetic look. "Inside." She added, when she realized he was ready to tell me some long story. The house was beautiful, there was a ton of glass windows, and large leather couches. There was a few people sitting inside. A pixie-ish girl, and a blond man holding onto her. Emmett sat down on one of the marshmallow couches, and I followed, sitting opposite him.

"So its a really good story--" Emmett began.

"Bella, this is Alice my sister-in-law, and Jasper my brother." Rosalie interrupted, introducing me to her family. The smiled and waved to me. I recognized Alice, the pixie girl with short black hair. She was _Alice Brandon. _The super famous fashion designer, Nicole Kidman just wore one of her dresses to one of the big events that they show on tv. Jessica made me watch it with her. She went on and on about Alice. I didn't know Jasper, but something told me that he was famous like the rest of them. Famous people don't marry normal people. Commeners. For some strange reason, I felt extremely sad by this.

"Well, my brother dared me that I couldn't get a normal job ever, and so I walked into this random building and went in and applied. Turns out I love the job!" Emmett beamed. I had figured he would go longer, but the game turned on and his whole body turned to the baseball game playing.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Rosalie asked, I wasn't really into sports, so I took the chance to get away.

"I'll come with you." I offered, she stood up, with the help of Emmett and began to waddle her way to the kitchen.

"Me too!" A high pitched voice from behind us called. I figured it was Alice.

"I'm Alice, its nice to meet you." She re-introduced herself.

"I'm Bella, its nice to meet you too." I replied, instantly shying up. Curse Emmett and his puppy power. The kitchen was massive. The inner cook in me instantly perked up. I always dreamed of cooking in a kitchen like this; I never got to the point of being able to cook in an actual kitchen besides the school's.

"What would you like Bella?" Rosalie asked, pulling me away from my gawking.

"Water's fine." I smiled. I always felt awkward at these parts.

"Okay." She went over to an over-sized cabinet and pulled out a glass. She filled it up, and handed me the glass.

"Thank you." I took a deep sip.

"No problem. So, do you really want to watch the game or would you rather go outside?" She asked.

"Outside." Alice and I answered at the same time.

"Outside." Rosalie agreed. Rosalie and Alice were amazing, they were all brought up in the same house, although Emmett and his brother were the only ones actually adopted. But that's how Jasper and Alice met. Apparently Jasper was a professional baseball player, and the game he was watching determined who he was going to be playing next. And right as we are walking outside, and I see the beautiful back yard, I trip over my own feet. I yelped in surprise when I got caught by a pair of arms. A familiar chuckle filled the air, and I felt my face turn into a bright red.

"Hello Miss Swan." Edward _freaking_ Mansen caught me.

_Again. _

* * *

_**** I realized at the beginning of this chapter that Bob was Emmett in disguise. I didn't mean for it to happen. Anywho, I'm sorry if I confused you all, but hey, I keep you guessing right? haha. **_

_**I also am going to try to make my chapters longer. I noticed my chapters were short in comparison to many others... So here's my attempt to amount to them... :]]  
**_

_**Reviews? Yum. **_

_**That spider crawled down my leg. I hypervenalated for at least ten minutes. I know, long Author Notes that don't really have anything to do with the story, but seriously... I had to tell someone.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight!**_

_****I'm back! I was in LA! I went to work on Skid Row.  
**_

_**I was also about five blocks away from Michael Jackson when he died. Intense isn't it? :p  
**_

**

* * *

**

**"Hello Miss Swan." Edward _freaking_ Masen caught me.**

**_Again. _**

"Hello Mr. Masen." I replied, blushing. Fate hated me today.

"You two know each other?" Rosalie asked, making me very aware of the arms wrapped around my body.

"We've had the pleasure of meeting." He must've recognized he was still holding onto me too, because he pulled away abruptly. "That's twice now. I thought it was just the slick floors, but now I see your just hopeless." He teased.

"Hey, at least I didn't spill my drink." I replied, lifting my glass up to show him. He gave me the crooked smile that took my breath away.

"Small world." Alice mumbled.

"Very." Rosalie agreed.

"Did she fall again?" Emmett was outside now, probably only catching the end of our conversation. Finally, he appeared, with Jasper following behind him. "Eddie, I want you to meet bells." He slammed his hand onto both of our shoulders. I wobbled a little, making Emmett laugh.

"Thy already know each other." Rosalie continued to look at us, confused.

"Really?" Emmet smirked. "How?" Jasper grabbed onto Alice's small frame, but her eyes never left us.

"Mr. Deveraux sent me to tell him about next Monday." I gave him the short version.

"Raux sent you all the way to _Forks?_" He chortled.

"Yep." I popped the 'p'. I didn't think it was exactly funny.

"You should've told me you met my brother Bells." Seriously Emmett?

"Gee Bob, there's a lot of things I could say to that. But I don't really think I need to." Bob alone was good enough. Everyone thought it was funny, I heard perfect laughs coming from all around me. I wasn't sure there was such things as a perfect laugh. But apparently there was.

"You really did that." Edward was gasping for air.

"She just found out." Emmett kept laughing.

"Just now?" Edward looked at me.

"What? I don't really like sports." I mumbled. I'm amazed I even caught on when I did.

"Dinner is ready." Rosalie broke the silence, grabbing onto Alice's arm who then grabbed on to mine taking me with them.

"What was _that?"_ Alice demanded, stopping dead in her tracks to look at me.

"What was what? And aren't we supposed to get dinner?" I asked, not enjoying the spot light.

"Don't play dumb Bella. I've never seen him like that." Rosalie looked me up and down.

"Who?" I knew who they were talking about, but if I play innocent I might make it out alive.

"Edward!" Rosalie and Alice snapped at the same time. _Or not. _I thought.

"Bella, we have never seen Edward laugh so hard, or smile for so long to be honest." Alice explained, a little calmer now.

"Usually he broods all day." Rosalie chimed in.

"I've only talked to him once." I told them truthfully.

"When?"

"Yes...terday?" I said unsure. I coudn't belive it was only _yesterday._

"You're the chocolate shake girl?" Rosalie looked at me disbelievingly.

"The who?" Alice and I said at the same time.

"Emmett was telling me that Edward had this full blown conversation with this girl that ate chocolate shakes and french fries together, he wouldn't stop talking about you. And then Emmett fell asleep." She looked disappointed.

"You always get the best pillow talk." Alice grumbled.

"So you're the chocolate shake girl." Rosalie said, not in a question form this time, giving Alice a smirk acknowledging what Alice had said.

"I guess." I said sheepishly.

"W-o-w." Alice said it in three syllables.

"So, what happened between you guys?" Rosalie asked it innocently enough, but I knew the question she was really asking. She wanted to know if we had sex.

"Nothing. We ate till we got fat, and we talked." I spoke the truth.

"I'd call BS on you. But I have a feeling that you're a really bad liar." She was so blunt. Just like "Bob"

"I am." I shrugged. I was never a good liar, only on a few occasions have I ever gotten away with a lie.

"Lets get dinner or else Emmett will start bitching." Rosalie said it with love, giving a dazzling smile.

"Rosie babe, I'm hungry." Emmett said not even two minutes later.

"Well jeez. A pregnant woman can only go so fast." She yelled back, smiling. She knew she was fast. Pregnant or not I'm sure she could out run girls younger than her. We walked through the doors, leading out to the patio each carrying a platter holding tons of food. I doubted that we would be able to eat it all.

But they all continued to surprise me. We ate it all, and even after desert Emmet said, "Babe, I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Rosalie looked at him, turning sideways.

"I want you to tell me what you want from In-N-Out burger."

"What makes you think I'm hungry?"

"You're always hungry."

"I love you." She glowed, kissing his cheek. "I want a double double." (**A/N sorry, its just I love In-N-Out burger. and we don't have one where I'm from. I got to eat it like six times in LA and I'm going through withdrawals. *sniffles*) **

"Anyone want anything?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Rosalie said.

"I know what you want." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Don't go. Send someone else." She begged. And before I could think I said, "I'll go."

"No Bella. I didn't mean you. I meant one of my loving siblings." She shot them a look. I didn't want to say no to her. I've always had a soft spot for pregnant ladies.

"No really, its fine."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked now.

"Yeah. I am."

"Well I'll go with her." Edward offered. And I suddenly wished that In-N-Out burger was a ten hour drive. Not twenty minutes.

* * *

_**** It took all I had to not bang my head over and over against the computer desk. **_

_**This chapter was so annoying to write. **_

_**Sadface. :(  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm not dead

I'm not dead.

I'm just busy.

My grandmother is dying, and I've been trying to help out where I can which means, I'm not going to be home often enough to update.

I'll try updating this when I can...

Thanks for reading. :)


	6. Chapter 6

_****Here's a little sneak peak at the next chapter since it seems that it could be a while before I get it fully finished. But all the support I've gotten lately made me want to give you this. :) **_

_**thank you for everything. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**"Well I'll go with her." Edward offered. And I suddenly wished that In-N-Out burger was a ten hour drive. Not twenty minutes.  
**  
"Lets go." I said, grabbing the keys to my truck.

"Do you mind if I drive?" Edward asked, walking in front of me to open the door to the house for me.

"Nope." I blushed at the chivalry of him opening the door for me. He continued to open the door for me all the way to the shiny Volvo sitting next to a bright red BMW. I figured that the BMW and I were just about the same color by now.

"So Bella, I know that you love milk shakes and fries. You like your job, you don't watch sports to often, you don't mind doing things for others. You have no siblings, and you actually grew up in Phoenix."

"You remember all that?" I asked, smiling to myself. "You were adopted into the Cullen family, but kept your last name. You've been playing piano since you were six. You enjoy walking-- even in the rain, you also like milkshakes and fries. For some reason, you wont move to Seattle, even though my boss has all but got down on his knees and begged you to move closer. You keep your personal life out of the tabloids, which is less that I can say for most of the clients I've met. Yet, you told your story to a complete stranger." I replied, not at all surprised that I remembered what he told me before. Its like our conversation has been in repeat on my head lately.

"There's something about you Isabella, I can't quite put it a name on it, but I trust you. More than I trust most people."

"I trust you too." I whispered, embarrassed that I could say something like that.

"We're here." Edward said after a few moments of silence, he got out, rushing to my door and opening it for me. He held his hand out to help me out of the car. I took it, feeling the shock rush through my body that I got from touching him. I figured he was about to let go of my hand, so I reveled in how perfect his hand fit in mine, when I noticed him staring at our hands. He smiled softly, then started walking, keeping our hands clasped.

"I forgot something earlier." He said, stopping pretty close to the door.

"What's that?" I asked, worried it was something important.

"You blush so easily." He said softly, touching my cheek delicately.

"You seem to make me blush the most though." I regretted the words when they came out of my mouth. I had some seriously bad verbal diarrhea when it came to Edward.

"Good." He smiled, pulling me to the door, and holding it open for me. I imagined that the moment we would walk in, people would react to the fact that Edward Masen just walked in. They didn't.

I thought that paparazzi would appear out of nowhere and take pictures of him. Of us, holding hands. No paparazzi.

I also thought that he'd let go of my hand now that we were inside-- he didn't.

* * *

**_**Once again I must say how thankful I am that you all understand why this has taken so long. :]]_**


	7. Chapter 7

_****I need a Beta. I'm not sure how to get one. Or how it even works, but I woke up knowing I needed a Beta. So if someone could help me out, that'd be fantastic. :) **_

_**Enjoy. :]  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**I also thought that he'd let go of my hand now that we were inside-- he didn't.**

I don't know why I thought it was something special. I mean, holding hands was something everyone did. Friends held hands. Siblings held hands. Parents and their children held hands. Sure lovers held hands, but there would have to be something romantic going on between me and Edward for it to mean something special.

_Stop it!_ I commanded myself. You can think about what it isn't later, right now you're holding hands with an incredibly handsome, smart, funny, and wonderful man. Get depressed later dammit.

The kid behind the counter looked so bored. I felt bad, I knew what that felt like.

Even more than he realized. I worked in an In-N-Out Burger, I had to wear that same ridiculous outfit once upon a time. I think I still had the hat.

"What can I get you?" His name tag read 'Tom'.

"A double double, everything on it. And cheese fries." Edward said quickly, not even looking up. Apparently he had made many trips to In-N-Out. At least enough to know exactly what she'd want without even having to ask.

Tom pulled out an empty cup handing it over to me. I reluctantly let go of Edward, going over to the fountain drinks, getting Rosalie a Sprite.

I began humming to myself, You Belong With Me. I loved her music.** (A/N I had to sport my pride there. Poor Taylor.)  
**

I pressed the cup against the dispenser, watching the citrus-y goodness pour into the cup. When it was full, I put the lid on, and walked over to a now sitting Edward Masen. Immediately when I sat down he grabbed my hand, tracing patterns in my hand with his thumb.

"Does this bother you?" He asked, breaking the silence, looking down at our hands.

"No." I answered simply. It really didn't bother me. At all. "Does it bother you?"

"Never." He used his other hand to touch my cheek, forcing me to look at him. We looked at each other, not saying anything. But saying more than we could imagine. We trusted each other, and we liked the way we felt when we were together.

"Number thirty-one!" Tom yelled, breaking us out of our silent discussion. Edward slid out of the chair easily, and put his hand out, waiting eagerly for my hand to return. I didn't slide out of the chair as gracefully, but I didn't fall either. I considered this a win. And I too, eagerly put my hand in his own, before walking over to the counter and grabbing the bag.

He held my hand all the way back to Emmet's, and I asked question after question.

"Favorite Musician?"

"I don't have one."

"No?" I asked, not exactly believing him.

"Nope. I like musicians for different reasons. I can't pick which one is my favorite." He explained.

"Huh." I realized then, that I didn't even have a favorite. I had ones I liked. But not a favorite.

"Huh?" He asked, not understanding my reaction.

"I, um, just realized I don't have one either. I don't have a favorite."

"So I'm not your favorite?"

"You're by far my favorite one I've met." I knew he was joking when he asked me that. "But I've never actually sat down and listened to your music."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, seeing he actually curious.

"Well, I make it a rule to not listen to the music of someone my company is signed to. So that way if I meet them in person, which happens more often than not, my opinion isn't tainted by the way they are in person." I explained.

"I see. But you can't always ignore the music from your company."

"No, I ignore the big artists. The smaller ones I listen too. They haven't been in the spotlight, so fame hasn't gotten to their heads. They're raw."

"That's a good way to look at things. Most artists do go crazy with a bit of fame. Let alone a lot of it."

"Does it ever get that way for you?" I asked in all honesty.

"Sometimes. But as you can see I blend in with the crowds. If Pete Wentz walking into the In-N-Out Burger they would've noticed him. But me? No, I'm just another person eating greasy bliss."

"I don't think you blend in." I said sheepishly.

"And that's where the fame comes in. People don't expect a piano artist like me, to eat a burger from In-N-Out Burger, they'd think I'd be in some five star restaurant because its more sophisticated." He shook his head back and forth. If his answer wasn't enough to inform me of his sudden mood change, the fact that he was now gripping my hand tightly, was another sign.

"I used to work in an In-N-Out Burger." I told him trying to get him in good spirits again. I didn't expect him to throw his head back and laugh loudly though. "What?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"I'm trying to picture you in that ridiculous uniform." He said between laughs, gasping for breath.

"I still have the hat." I thought out loud.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't get rid of it. After working there for a year I became attached to the thing."

"Don't tell Alice."

"Don't worry, I wont." I said, shaking my head. I definitely would _not _be doing that.

"So, I'll see you at my appointment?" He asked, bringing our joined hands up to his mouth, and kissing my hand lightly.

"Which is?"

"What happened to that good memory you were bragging about?"

"I wasn't bragging." I grumbled. "So when's this... _appointment_ thing?"

He sighed, "Its Monday. Two O' clock."

"Bingo."

"Something tells me that I might show up a bit early though."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhm." We pulled into the drive way, and there sitting on the steps in front of their house was Rose waiting for us. I lifted up the bag showing her we did indeed get it. Her face broke into with a huge grin.

I let go of his hand, and unbuckled my seat belt, before getting out.

"Bella thanks so much!" Rose nearly tackled me trying to get to the bag.

"No worries." I smiled, handing over the bag.

"Where's my thanks?" Edward asked, faking he was hurt.

"You're my brother. You have to get me these things." She shrugged, and walked into the house. We followed her to the back of the house, where Jasper, Alice, and Emmett were waiting.

"I should probably go." I said, knowing I had some work waiting for me at home.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Alice jumped up giving me a strong hug.

"You too." I replied, hugging her back.

"See you later Bella." Jasper waved.

"Bye Izzy!" Emmett bellowed, grabbing me into a hug, and twirling me around. "Thanks again Bella." Rosalie said after Emmett set me back on my feet.

"I'll walk you back to your car." Edward offered, grabbing a hold of my hand and pulling me out to where I parked.

"Thanks." He said, once we got outside.

"For?" I asked not sure why he was thanking me.

"For tonight."

"I had fun too." I blushed.

"So Monday." He stepped closer to me.

"Monday." I managed to say, my breath hitched as he continued to get closer to me.

"I might kiss you." He whispered, bringing his hand up to my face.

And even though that I _really _wanted to kiss him, I couldn't help it. "I might be bad at it." It was his fault though. He had to go and quote _A Walk to Remember. _I couldn't hold it in-- I started laughing. Loudly. I think there were a few snorts thrown in there. Edward joined in, we were both leaning on each other trying to stay upright.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked as we began to calm down.

"You walked yourself into that one buddy." I snorted, which caused us to break into another fit of giggles.

And as I stood there, tears running down my face and out of breath-- he kissed me.

* * *

**_**Incredibly cheesy? YES. Kinda out there? YES. Only idea that worked? No. I wrote many endings for that one. And by many, I mean around fifteen. I liked some of them, but I wasn't loving it. So, I just wrote a silly ending, and I felt extremely happy with it. _**

**_I hope you did too. _**

**_I love reviews._**

**_I love love LOVE reviews. _**

**_A lot.  
_**


End file.
